


NCT C (Christmas)

by cuentacuentcs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome, nct china actually debuts before new years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuentacuentcs/pseuds/cuentacuentcs
Summary: Ten and Johnny decorate their apartment





	NCT C (Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatthatup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/gifts).



> this ones for you alma

“Stop right there, sir. Don’t you fucking dare come any closer without taking off those dirty shoes first”.

Ten laughed as he did as requested. He had been on the studio all day preparing for his unit’s much awaited debut. His muscles ached and his skin was rose colored, glossy with sweat. He approached his boyfriend, whom was working on his laptop, and just hugged him from behind, placing a soft kiss on his hair and leaving his face to rest there, taking in the smell of coconut shampoo and expensive cologne.

“Gah, go shower! You’re sticky”, Johnny said, not moving an inch to get Ten off his back.

“Yeah, going”. He did not.

He needed that, just a few minutes of closeness to recharge. He was very happy, finally about to be in a fixed unit and be able to hold concerts, maybe even tour. Show the world what he was made of. Do what he was born to do. 

Eventually he lifted his head and opened his eyes. His hyung preferred everything be tidy, yet dusty packages littered the floor. He pointed it out.

“I’ll explain once you shower, silly. You smell”

“Ha ha, love you too”, Ten replied, letting go and heading to the bathroom. Of course he ran himself a bubble bath and put music on, he was fucking Ten from NCT, he had worked hard the past months, his body deserved it.

About half a playlist later, he got out and wrapped himself in a fuzzy robe. It was surprisingly quiet, Johnny normally made noise when working. There was no humming, no tapping the table. Odd. He was about to break the silence but the eldest was faster.

“Now that you’re clean, I thought you’d like to decorate” Ten’s expression made him have to clarify. “With me, I mean. I wanted to do it together but you have been just so busy. It was pretty late when I got the idea and  _ of course  _ everything is closed on Christmas Eve so I just stole last year’s decorations from the basement, I hope you don’t clown me too much for it”.

Ten stood underneath the door frame, eyes wide open set on Johnny’s uncomfortable smile.

“You are the Sappiest, oh my God”

Johnny chuckled in relief. “Ha ha, I love you too”.

They sat on the floor and started sorting through the boxes. Most items were in pretty good shape considering they were probably not stored in the best way. Kinda tacky, Ten thought, but they were together and suddenly he didn’t mind. He giggled and placed tinfoil around Johnny’s neck. Cute. 

“Wait!” Johnny blurted out once they had made a decent pile of usable goods. “We need some music to go with this. Y’know, to set the mood”.

Ten rolled his eyes. “You know I’m always in the mood, dumbass. Just say you want my dick and go”. He played with his robe belt. 

“Oh my God, you horny fuck. I meant the festive mood, asshole”. He got up and passed his phone and computer by. What was he planning? He didn’t have another music player around, not that Ten knew of.

He got back a few seconds later, hands behind his back visibly holding something heavy.

“I-uh. Merry Christmas, love. I hope you like it”. A present, clumsily wrapped. Ten opened it as soon as he got his hands on it. Of course it was a vinyl player with a Mariah Carey album.

“Tennie, are you crying?”

“No, I’m not, asshole. I just got a my-boyfriend-is-a-sap in my eye. Now come here so that I can thank you properly. Smooches and all”.

“Oh, and I’m the sap?”, he said, bending down to present his pout to his boyfriend.

“Yeah, you are”. He cupped Johnny’s face and kissed him, sweet and chaste. He tasted like coffee, as per usual, but this time he felt a nutmeg aftertaste. Appropriate, he thought. 

“Let’s hear what miss Carey has to say, yeah?”

“Yeah, on it”. Johnny sat down and plugged the machine in. He had been reading the manual so he knew what to do. Smart.

As the first few chords started playing, he turned away from the machine to see Ten had got up and was placing fairylights on the wall, supported by the framed pictures hung there. He watched his fingers turn the switch and wondered if the batteries would still work. They did, bathing the room in a warm yellow light. Bathing ten in it, too. He was mesmerized. 

“Don’t just sit there, fatass. Come help”.

“Yeah, yeah”, he grabbed a box of plastic angels and placed it on the table next to Ten. He asked him to help hang them from the ceiling.

“Is this a joke?” Ten replied to a very confused Johnny.

“Oh my God. Don’t tell me you’re…” he got cut short.

“Yes. I am too short to reach the ceiling. What about it? You can do it on your own, you skyscraper-ass motherfucker”.

“That is so fucking cute, I can’t believe I fell in love with The elf on the shelf”, he exhaled, lifting ten in his arms and spinning him around.

“Let me go or I’m shelfing your ass”, Ten screamed. He sounded mad, but his big smile said otherwise.

“You know I’d let you do anything to my ass”

“Look who’s the horny fuck now. Let me go, you creep, we’ll both fall”

Johnny pouted. “Don’t you trust me?”, he asked with puppy eyes.

Ten couldn’t respond, as the taller man tripped and fell on the floor. At least he made sure to land on his back and not his boyfriend.

“Does that answer your question?”

“I’m fine, thanks”

Ten saw the opportunity.

“I’m not. My lips hurt. Kiss them better?”

“Okay, if I must”

They closed the distance between themselves. Ten supported himself with one forearm on the floor, straddling Johnny. His other hand soon found his hair. Coconuty.

Johnny remembered his boyfriend was wearing only a robe and felt the urge to touch the soft fabric. He went for the butt, then hesitated and opted for his waist instead. It was soft indeed. And warm too, he found out.

Ten let himself fall on Johnny’s chest, making him move his hand down his back. The music was still playing, but not much else could be heard. He focused on the man underneath him. His heartbeat. How he moved with every breath. How his hair felt. He lifted up his head to find a pair of eyes fixed on his own.

Soon, phones were buzzing with messages and fireworks lit the room through the window. 

“Merry Christmas, fatass”.


End file.
